Shaken
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. She hit the next button on her speed dial desperately. She just wanted someone there with her, that's all. Kacy. One-shot.


**A/N: **So, if you follow me on Twitter you know today I got into my very first car accident. I was rear ended on the way back from Myrtle Beach. It was pretty scary, and yet somehow I came away with THIS idea in my head. (Don't worry, everyone was fine. The only thing hurt was my car, Ruby. She has a HUGE dent across the back of her. It's sad.) Anyway, enjoy! Thanks to Poet on the Run for helping me with the end and the title! :)

EDIT: I posted the incomplete version of this fic last night. Here's the one with the finished ending. I apparently uploaded the doc before I saved all of it. Sorry!

_

* * *

Shaken_

**by angellwings

* * *

**

_Oh God, Oh God, what just happened? _

Macy blinked and glanced in her mirror. She looked around her car in confusion. Her mom's GPS was on the passenger floorboard. Her ball cap was no longer on her head, and her phone…

Where was her phone?

Macy scrambled to find her phone. She needed her phone. There was a knock on her window and Macy screamed. She wasn't normally this jumpy. There was a man standing outside of her car window and she quickly rolled it down.

"Miss, are you okay?" asked the older man as he fiddled with his own ball cap.

"I-I think so," She stuttered. "You hit me."

He nodded, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I'm not hurt. The car in front of me stopped suddenly and then I stopped and-and—"

"I didn't," The man finished for her. "I called the cops. They're on their way. They said we should move our cars out of traffic if we can."

She poked her head out of the window to look at his car. His bumper was hanging by a thread.

"I won't be able to move mine," He told her. "I'll run over the bumper. Will your car drive?"

Her car was still running. She glanced at the parking lot across the street, "I can get across the street I think."

He nodded and Macy gingerly pulled into the lot. Once she pulled in she turned off the engine and searched for her phone again. She had been in a rear end collision. The car in front of her had suddenly decided to turn. She had gotten stopped in plenty of time, but the truck behind her hadn't. All she remembered was stopping and then seeing the truck coming toward her in her mirror. She remembered the jostling of the collision, but she didn't remember any noises or seeing the chaos that threw her car into disarray.

She got out and searched under the seats, and finally found her phone tucked under the backseat. Her ball cap was sitting in the backseat. She honestly didn't remember her ball cap flying off her head or her phone sailing out of the cup holder next to the driver's seat. She gulped and called her mom. No answer. She tried her grandmother. Nothing. Stella didn't answer either.

Where was everyone? Macy was starting to panic. She'd never been in an accident before. She tried desperately to remember the steps her mother had taught her, but she couldn't. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she remember? She hit the next button on her speed dial desperately. She just wanted someone there with her, that's all.

He answered. She let out a loud shuttering breath.

"Mace?"

She was so relieved that someone answered that she forgot to speak.

"Macy? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine. But my car—"

She stopped. She didn't know why. Her mouth just wouldn't finish the sentence.

"Macy, where are you?"

"Um…I…"

"Just give me the streets, Mace. That's all I need."

"49th and Main, I think. I'm parked at a McDonalds," She said softly.

"I'm on my way. Just hold on."

The line went dead then. Macy blinked, and suddenly she remembered the three things her mother told her she needed. Driver's license, registration, and insurance card. She dug into her purse and pulled out her wallet where she kept her license and insurance card, and then reached into the glove compartment for her registration. She would need to hand those to the policeman.

She finally got up enough nerve to walk around the back of the car. She winced and placed her hands on her forehead as she observed the damage. The bumper had taken most of the hit, but the door to her cargo space was pretty much useless. The glass still worked, but the door was done for. Her right tail light had a few pieces of glass missing. She supposed she was lucky. It looked like it was one massive dent. Luckily the man who hit her was going slowly. Any faster and she would have been pushed out into on coming traffic.

She felt her chest tighten at that thought. She started to panic again. Where were the police? It felt like she had been sitting there for half an hour. She glanced down at her watch. At most it had been 4 minutes.

Where was she? She looked around and realized she was only a few blocks from the firehouse. About the time she realized this, a familiar car pulled in the lot. It was barely even stopped before the boy bounded out of the car and wrapped her in a hug. He didn't say anything. He just held her. She felt her eyes begin to water and her breathing slow down.

"You're alright," He whispered into her ear. "I promise."

She nodded against his chest and relaxed into the hug. Somebody was finally here. _He_ was here…for _her_. Her arms were cradled between them as Kevin held her tight. When she had calmed down enough he loosened his hold on her, and leaned back to talk to her.

"What happened?"

She took a deep breath as she remembered, "The car in front of me stopped to turn suddenly and I stopped, but the man behind me couldn't stop. He tried, I think. The details are fuzzy, but—"

She closed her eyes and tried to remember. Things began to fall into place when she focused on the accident, "I _think_ I remember hearing his tires squealing. It's—I can't—I just remember stopping and then seeing him coming at me in my mirror. Everything else is blurry."

"You don't have to remember everything, Mace. I'm just glad you're okay."

"If he had been going any faster—"

"But he wasn't. You're safe. He's safe too. Everyone is safe," Kevin reassured her as he lightly rubbed her arms. "Do you know what you need to give the police?"

She nodded, "License, registration, insurance card."

He gave her a soft smile, "Good. You have nothing to worry about. It was a rear end collision and you were completely stopped. His insurance will take care of everything."

"So, it's not my fault?" Macy asked. She knew this already, but she wanted to hear it from someone else.

"No, it's not. You did everything right. It was just an accident," He said as he moved to stand beside of her. Macy noticed he kept one arm around her though.

She said nothing but nodded and smiled softly at him, "Kevin?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for coming."

"I wasn't about to stay away," He told her seriously. "You could barely tell me what happened."

She noticed that his voice shook slightly as he spoke.

"Were you…scared?"

"Yes, I was scared!" He exclaimed. "All I knew was that you were in some sort of accident, and you _said_ you were okay, but you're so tough that 'fine' could mean anything when it comes to you. I didn't know what to expect when I got here."

Macy wanted to hug him again. To reassure him this time, but she couldn't. The policeman pulled into the lot and stopped next to them. Macy couldn't help but wonder if he just _had_ to show up _now_. He wanted to get her statement first before talking to the man who hit her. She told him exactly what she remembered. She watched as Kevin leaned over to look at the man's steno pad. He leaned toward her and whispered.

"He's drawing a picture of the road."

Kevin looked confused, and Macy grinned as she held back a chuckle.

The policeman turned the pad toward her and smiled slightly as he asked for her approval of his sketch. She smirked and nodded.

"Alright, Ms. Misa. You just sit tight, and I'm gonna go over there and start the paperwork with Walter. I'll be back shortly," He told her politely as he walked away.

Macy turned and wrapped her arms around Kevin in a hug. She kissed his cheek softly.

"What was that for?" He asked with wide eyes.

"For being Kevin," She told him with a smile.

"But I'm always Kevin," He told her.

She nodded, "And I don't thank you enough for it."

"You don't need to thank me at all," He told her. "I came down here for my own sanity too."

"You were really that worried?" Macy asked curiously.

"Was I really that—Macy, do you not know how much—What I…"

Kevin paused, and Macy's brow furrowed. He had never had this much trouble with words before.

"Just tell me, Kev."

He gave her this look like he thought she already knew or that she _should_ already know. She blushed and bit her lip, "Kevin?"

"I care about you, Macy."

She smiled softly, "Well, I should hope so. I mean we _are_ friends after all."

He sighed, "No, Macy. You don't get it. I _care_ about you as in really truly _care_ about you."

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. She _would_ have answered Kevin right away but the policemen came back over to them then. He handed her a form and told her to get it to her insurance agent with in 15 days of the accident. She listened to the instructions he gave her very closely. He finally left, and Macy turned back to Kevin when her phone rang. It was her mother. She quickly told him to wait and then answered her phone.

"Mom?"

Kevin felt like the universe was torturing him. He told Macy how he felt, something he thought he had made fairly obvious, and now she couldn't tell him how _she_ felt. He listened as she explained what was happening to her mother, and as much as he knew her mother deserved to know Macy was okay he really wished the phone call would end soon.

"No, mom. I'm not alone. Kevin's here. Yes, _that_ Kevin. Mom! I'm not telling him that."

Kevin chuckled as he watched Macy's cheeks turn red. A few minutes later Macy hung up and turned to Kevin, "Sorry about that."

"What did your mom want you to tell me?" He asked curiously.

"Um, just that you're…well, you're her favorite, and—"

"And?" Kevin asked teasingly.

"That she thinks I should date you."

Kevin chuckled at the mortified expression on Macy's face, "Really? Because I completely agree."

Macy smiled softly at him and looked down at the ground, "She also told me to ask you to follow me home. She's afraid I'll be too panicked to drive or something."

"I'll just drive you in your car, and then have dad bring me back to get mine," Kevin told her. He had decided to give her time to think about his confession. Had he really expected an answer right away?

"No, Kevin you can't just leave your car—"

"I can, and I'm going to. It's not a problem," He told her sternly as he held the passenger door of her car open for her.

She sighed and smiled softly at him, "You're not going to back down are you?"

He didn't say anything. He merely stood there and continued to hold the door open.

"All right, all right," Macy chuckled. "I get it."

She sat down in the car and Kevin closed the door for her. The few moments in the car alone gave her a split second to think. Kevin wanted to _date_ her? She couldn't believe it, and she didn't know what to say. She knew what she wanted to say, but…what would happen if things didn't work out? Would she and Kevin be able to stay friends? Her eyes widened. Was _this _why Joe and Stella were the way that they were? Macy hadn't realized Kevin had gotten in the car until it stopped in her driveway. She turned suddenly to Kevin.

"We're here? All ready?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kevin asked in concern.

"I—you—you just told me you wanted to date me. I'm definitely not 'okay,'" Macy told him with a sigh.

"Macy, we can just pretend I didn't say it if you want," Kevin offered sadly.

The look on his face made Macy want to cry. She didn't want to pretend. She really didn't.

"No!" She exclaimed. "Kevin, that's not what I want."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Kevin spoke up again, "What _do_ you want, Macy?"

That was the question of the night, wasn't it? What did she want? What _did_ she _want?_ Well, she knew she wanted more afternoons like this one. Not the accident, but Kevin's support and understanding and the wonderful way he tried to take care of her. It made her feel special and wanted, and it made her want to make Kevin feel the same. He deserved to.

She _wanted_ to feel his arms around her again, and she _wanted_ to press her lips to his cheek again or maybe she wanted to press them to _his_ lips instead. What she _wanted_ was Kevin.

How had she not seen this before? When had love of Kevin (of Jonas) become love of Kevin (Lucas)? Not that it really mattered _when_. What mattered is that it happened. She _loved_ Kevin Lucas.

"Kevin?"

Kevin's head snapped in her direction when she broke the silence that had filled the car, "Yes?"

"I know what I want."

Before Kevin knew what was happening Macy's lips were smothering his. His hands went around her waist and pulled her as close as he could (which wasn't much thanks to the layout of Macy's car.) Macy pulled away slowly with her eyes still closed. Kevin brought a hand to her face and ran a thumb gently across her cheek.

"So, am I what you want?" He asked in a low voice.

She leaned into his hand, and lightly kissed the edge of his palm, "Yes. Definitely."

Kevin leaned in and kissed her softly and slowly. When he pulled away he chuckled, "Your mom's gonna be thrilled."

Macy rolled her eyes and laughed, "_That's_ what you're thinking about right now?"

"What would you like me to think about?" Kevin asked.

"Anything but my mother, Kev," Macy chuckled.

His nose wrinkled in slight disgust, "Good point."

"You _could_ just shut up and kiss me."


End file.
